


One Moment

by Darkknightsrevenge



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Emotional Sex, Inappropriate Use of the Force, mind bridge sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:09:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21980086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkknightsrevenge/pseuds/Darkknightsrevenge
Summary: Rey and Ben have been having increasingly frequent visits through their mind bridge. What happens when Ben catches Rey in a moment of self-pleasure? Even though they are light years apart, will their union be strong enough to change the tides of the Force and more importantly, the war? What happens when the result of their union is a surprisingly physical development for Rey?
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	One Moment

Rey lay in the privacy of her dwelling, staring up at the stone ceiling. The fire in the center of the room had long since died, allowing the chill of the island's long night creep in. She had two blankets from the Falcon, but she still felt cold.

Emotions and feelings swirling inside, taking shape as they would. She didn't have the energy to try and organize herself or quell her feelings with meditation, just to lay there and _feel._

The moments of mind linking had become even more frequent with Ben Solo. She had no idea what part of the Force was bringing them together for these short moments or why they were occurring, but they weighed heavily on her. Every time they met, she could feel the conflict within him, the Light becoming stronger. But she didn't know if she could blindly trust it.

And yet, there were things she did trust about Ben. She trusted his strength, his willpower. And she trusted his connection to the Force, for good or for bad.

But then there was the endless list of things she didn't trust: his affiliation with the New Order, his cruelty, his lies.

Rey sighed and rolled onto her side, curling in on herself for warmth.

She wanted to save Ben, release him from the pull of the Dark Side. But she didn't know how. She just had this blind faith that she could restore his humanity and he could be reunited with the Jedi and the rebellion. Especially his mother. But... She sighed and rolled the other way.

The last time they'd met, he'd been shirtless in his quarters, meditating. They'd both been distracted. And he'd raged at her unlike their other, more calmer meetings. She could feel the fury rolling off him, and she was sure he could feel her matching lust and frustration.

Ben Solo tugged at her person in ways she had never quite felt before. She knew about sexuality in the way she knew about the Jedi. It was there, a part of her, waiting to be tapped into by the right teacher, but she didn't really know anything about it. She knew vaguely how her body worked, what felt nice, what was necessary for procreation, what she wouldn't be comfortable with. But she had never really felt it.

Rey rolled back onto her back, affording herself a nice view of the familiar ceiling stones. She felt restless, itchy. She didn't like where her thoughts had gone. She could seek her own relief, but what if Ben were to see her then? Or worse, Master Luke heard or sensed what she was doing? It was too risky.

But even as she tried to tell herself no, her fingers worked their way under the blankets, down her flat stomach, underneath the folds of her robes and leggings, to the part of her that was solely hers. A thrill of pleasure wound its way up her spine and she let out a sigh of relief. Her mind drifted as her fingertips rubbed slow circles on her most sensitive part.

* * *

Ben heard the softest of moans seemingly out of nowhere. He sat bolt upright in his bed, searching for the source of the sound. There was nothing. He was alone and undressed in his quarters, having drifted off after meditating. He'd been waiting almost hopefully for Rey's mind to connect to his, so he could feel her with him once more. His waking hours were spent mulling over the minutes they spent together in these Force-fueled meetings. He wanted her with him physically, more often than he would care to admit.

Another soft moan came from the darkness, and Ben slowly stood, eyes training around the small room. He could feel her, just barely. The sounds she was making sounded like moans of pain, but he couldn't sense injury or hurt from her... which meant that they were sounds of something else entirely.

But that didn't make sense. She was on an island in the middle of nowhere with only an old Jedi master for company. She wasn't fucking Luke Skywalker in exchange for apprenticeship in the Force.

...Was she?

Ben's temper flared. Rey was his. He didn't want some old man putting his claws on her, he didn't want anyone putting their hands on her. When Rey finally came to him, intending him to turn him to the Light, he would be the one to turn _her._ And then they would rule the galaxy together.

Ben closed his eyes, reaching out to the source of Rey's presence. It was weaker than the other times they'd met, but it was there. And suddenly he was there too, looking down at her. His mouth went dry.

Rey lay on the stone floor of her hut, eyes closed. One hand was buried in her short hair, tugging at it. The other was down the front of her leggings, the reason for her soft moans of pleasure. Ben felt dirty intruding on the scene, but absolutely nothing could take him away now. His own arousal strained at the front of his sleep trousers and he resisted the urge to palm himself through the fabric. He couldn't let Rey know he was there, he couldn't-

Before he could do anything, Rey's eyes slid open, fixing him in a look of complete shock and terror.

* * *

Rey suddenly opened her eyes. Ben was there. Her hand stopped moving, her mouth falling open in shock. She hadn't felt their minds bridge, hadn't realized that she'd reached out to him subconsciously. But he was there, shirtless, a hard ridge straining at the front of his trousers. The look on his face was unmistakably lustful.

"D-don't stop..." He choked. Rey held his gaze, meaning to retort, to say anything that would break the spell, get him out of her head, but she couldn't.

Rey swallowed, then kicked the blankets off her legs, ignoring the chill. She sat up and began to untie the knots of her tunic. Ben watched hungrily as she bared her arms and stomach. Then she began to unwind her chest bindings, purposefully going slow, revealing one inch of skin at a time, all the while holding his gaze.

Rey reached the last strip of fabric covering her small breasts and shivered. She'd never let a man see her like this before. But Ben gave no indication of movement save for his eyes, which were begging her silently to continue. She let the fabric fall, laying back down and hooking her thumbs into her leggings, pulling them down and off her long legs before she could stop to think about the insanity of what she was doing.

Now she was too embarrassed to look at him. Had it been light inside the hut, her cheeks would have been burning with shame at letting her enemy see her so exposed. But she still felt no fear at his presence.

"Touch yourself." Ben commanded. His voice was hoarse, missing most of the intensity of a demand. But Rey found herself obeying, allowing her legs to fall apart and her hand to resume its ministrations between her thighs. Her other hand palmed her chest, nipples hard and aching in the cold.

Ben knelt down slowly, the first sign of movement. He nudged a log from the pile next to the fire into the still warm embers. The fire stoked and began to burn again, filling the hut with some more warmth. Rey watched him do this from under half-closed lids. Ben sat back on his heels, still watching her. One long hand slid down the front of his trousers and he let out a shaky hiss. Rey opened her eyes properly, watching him move his hand over the hard ridge in his pants once more.

They eyes met, and Rey felt a flush of heat creep up her body. Her mouth suddenly felt very dry. Ben looked like he felt similarly.

"Ben, I-" She said hoarsely. He needed no other prompting. He fell on her ravenously, kissing her hard enough to grind the back of her head into the stones. Before she knew what was happening, he'd unbuttoned the front of his trousers and had his long length rubbing up against her.

"Ben..." She laid a hand on his bare chest.

* * *

It took all he had not to ravish her then and there, force himself into her. Even though they were lightyears apart, he could feel the warmth of her body underneath him even though he was bent over his empty bunk.

"Ben..." She whispered, laying a hand on his bare chest. He could feel the warmth of her fingers. This was wrong in so many ways, but he couldn't help but feel the rightness.

"Please." He whispered back, all too aware of how he was hovering expectantly at her entrance. She had all the power now. She could break their mind bridge at any moment and leave him alone on this forsaken star ship with his dick out.

"Do it." Rey's voice was barely audible, but it was all the urging he needed. He thrust forwards, entering her in one smooth motion. Rey clapped a hand over her mouth, stifling a scream of pain. He stilled, wrapping his arms around her. It made sense that she was a virgin, she hadn't been around enough men in her life to warrant giving herself up. But he hadn't thought she would feel so much pain. He reached out through the Force, trying to soothe her.

"Shh..." Ben whispered. He put one hand to her face, willing the Force through their bond to take her pain away. Rey began to relax under him, tears drying on her cheeks, and he began to move, little by little.

Ben had been with a handful of women in his life, but he'd never given a thought to their pleasure before. They'd been cheap whores, given to him by men the New Order had conquered. Every movement of his had been made to achieve his own pleasure. But as Rey lay beneath him, Ben couldn't help but feel the duality of the moment, focusing on her pleasure more than his for the time being. Her face was still creased with pain and he wanted her only to feel pleasure. They both knew this could never happen again. They had to make this one moment last.

* * *

Rey couldn't believe the pain involved with giving away that part of herself. The moment Ben had thrust in her she'd felt like she was being ripped apart. Even now, he was moving so carefully, but every thrust caused needles of pain she couldn't shake. She wanted to beg him to stop, but deep down she knew that this moment would never happen again.

She forced her eyes open, fixing him in a tearful gaze. Ben stopped thrusting, looking back at her breathlessly.

Then he slowly leaned down and connected their lips.

Rey felt a hot burst of pleasure from her center, drowning out any remaining pain. Ben began thrusting again, locking his arms on either side of her hand and tangling his fists in her hair. They couldn't stop kissing, barely able to breathe. Then Ben pushed her face to the side and began to suck at her neck, burying his face there and inhaling her scent. She hesitantly put her arms around him, then dug her fingernails into his back. He groaned, the first real noise he'd made since their coupling. She matched it with a moan as he wrapped an arm around her back and pulled her chest towards him so he could suck on her nipples as he thrust up into her.

"Rey..." Ben groaned into her shoulder, and she realized he was already close to finishing. He shut her eyes, willing herself to enjoy the last moments of their union. She heard the hitch in his breath as he began to come, then the muffled groan as he finished inside her.

Then she fell back onto the stones, completely alone. The fire was already reduced back to coals. Rey took two deep, hitching breaths, and then she began to cry.

* * *

Ben fell facedown on his bed, suddenly cold. Rey was gone. The throes of his orgasm still raced through him, his member painfully squashed beneath him on the bed. But he couldn't move. Rey was _gone._

She would think he broke the bridge on purpose, used her for relief and that was it. But gods, he _cared_ about her. If he could do it again, lightyears closer, he'd have done it all to watch her fall to pieces beneath him over and over.

A single tear squeezed out of his shut eyes, seeping into his pillow already damp with sweat. He reached out into the Force, but Rey was beyond his reach. He was alone.


End file.
